


Fanfics I want to read, that I can’t write

by LunarCrystal27



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Mulan (2020), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarCrystal27/pseuds/LunarCrystal27
Summary: Basically a bunch of fanfic ideas I have that’s I haven’t found anywhere and because I’m not good at writing I’m posting this out and ask you to let me know if you write or find one.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Maleficent watches her movie but it’s not with the descendants. She and the characters of the first movie watch it and react to it but the characters from descendants aren’t there. I can’t find this kind of thing anywhere, if you find or write let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Percy jackson reads his books in Ancient Greece with the Old Gods and Hero’s. Other characters from the books can be there but, it’s after the books are finished.


	3. Mulan

So I don’t know if it’s just because it hasn’t been a year since mulan 2020 came out or something but I want at least one time travel fanfic, or a watching the movie one. In every fandom I’ve been in I’ve always searched for both of them and if I could find one I was disappointed. And I can’t do it myself so that’s something I’ve always liked. Basically I’m just asking that if a fandom doesn’t have either a time travel fic or a watching the movie/show fic that someone makes them.


End file.
